Animagus
by wea111
Summary: The golden trio find out what their forms are. Nobody was expecting Harry's


**My animagus form is not JK Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter OK?**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting around a cauldron that they had placed in the room of requirement counting down the final few minutes of the agonisingly slow months that the potion took.

Suddenly the potion stopped bubbling and changed from the deep black to a vibrant blue. The three students took a plain goblet and used it to scoop up some of the thin liquid, gulping as metal deformed where the fluid ran.

"So remind me how this works again." Ron said sounding as if he regretted ever agreeing to try the potion.

Sounding vaguely like a textbook Hermione replied. "We drink the potion and it puts us into a sleep where we will see our animagus form. The trance should last for around one hour although longer times have been recorded. Restrictions to the forms available are that it is only possible to get a single form and it is impossible to get a magical form."

Looking cautiously at the potion Harry said. "Well it's not going to get any better if we wait so… Bottoms up." Before swallowing the liquid (which had a taste somewhat like a cross between Dudley's armpit (don't ask) and the pickled niffler snout he ate on a dare) followed quickly by Ron and Hermione. After spending a few seconds grimacing at each other the trio collapsed into the potion induced sleep.

* * *

An hour later Hermione groaned sleepily and sat up shielding her eyes as she did so. As she was standing up Ron woke up and began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, when he noticed Hermione he mumbled. "Wha ya ge."

It took Hermione a minute to realise what he was saying but when she did she replied. "Oh it's an owl, how about yourself?"

"Dog." He grunted while getting up and stretching, bones making a sickening cracking sound as he did so.

They both turned their attention towards Harry but noticing that he showed no signs of waking up they settled in to wait for him.

* * *

Two hours later they were getting really worried. They were about to try to get some help when Harry suddenly groaned.

He sat up and blinked slowly a few times before standing up.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry slowly turned to the left and walked forward before repeatedly banging his head against the wall. "Stupid… Magic… Stupid… Forms… Always… Different…" He said punctuating each word with a hit.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked bemused.

"You were wrong about magical creatures being impossible Hermione." Harry said resting his head against the cool stone wall.

"Ohmygod what did you get? How is it possible? Can you show me? Of course you can't it would take months if not years to turn into a magical form. Ooh this is so exiting!" Hermione rambled getting so excited that she was almost bouncing up and down.

In answer Harry muttered something that neither of the other two could hear.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry mumbled the same thing again.

"Mate we still can't hear you." Ron said

"I'M A BLEEDING FLOBBERWORM OK?!" Harry yelled

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped.

* * *

**Dedicated to Shangirl again because I am afraid she will beat me up if I stop... She's scary :D**

**Well that was something that was floating around in my brain for a while... So... Yea...**

**As far as I know I am the first person to make Harry a flobberworm so that's pretty cool I suppose.**

**Little rant time: Why the hell does everyone make harry a bloody phoenix animagus? For the love of Merlin how the hell is Harry in anyway like a ****phoenix? They both like to fly and are magical that's it! A broom is both those things but nobody makes him a broom animagus (hmm... that could be interesting)! And shut-up it does make sense to have a broom animagus! Oh and for all of you who are going to say that "Harry is so pure and special and has rainbows shooting out his ass!" No you bloody moron! Harry was abused! He knows more about the darker side of life than just about anyone else in the books! Even Voldemort had a better upbringing! And even bloody worse when you have him having some oh so special bond with Ginny you make her a ****phoenix animagus as well! She was mindraped and possessed by the darkest wizard in years! How the hell is she pure?! Even worse people give the whole pure rainbow ass excuse and then forget that unicorns are the purest creatures around just because they want Harry to be a little cooler! P****hoenix's represent death and rebirth! Harry represents those concepts in absolutely no way! Hell I could make a better argument for having Voldemort as a ****phoenix animagus!**

******************OK that wasn't so little...**

******************What can I say? It bothers me.**


End file.
